The Power He Knows Not
by goodpie2
Summary: At the age of four, Harry accidentally apparates to a strange underwater city, where he is rescued and raised by a crazy man in a mask. By the time Dumbledore finds him, Harry has discovered the "power he knows not"- ADAM.
1. Plasmids

Plasmids for Idiots

Here is a list of the Plasmids and Gene Tonics found in Bioshock 2. Except for Telekenesis, Harry has them all fully upgraded. Any Tonic that affects the drill will instead affect Harry's knife.

Harry has access to all Plasmids, and any reasonable Tonic. He can consciously control his Tonics, meaning that he won't accidentally turn invisible every time he stands still for more than three seconds. Hacking Tonics are obviously useless he returns to Rapture, which I don't anticipate any time soon, so I may decide that they work on all muggle technology.

Harry will have a limited amount of Eve, but his magic will allow him to recharge it. The stronger he gets in magic, the faster it recharges.

If I decide that he's overpowered, I may change my mind about giving him unlimited access to all of the Plasmids and Tonics. At the moment, though, it seems unreasonable that a person would only be able to use a few of them, so I'm not going to do that.

This list, by the way, is copied from multiplay erblog. mtv 2010/02/ 03/exclusive-bioshock-2- guide-every-plasmid -and-tonic- revealed/

Plasmids are the equivalent of magic in the world of Rapture. Using "eve," you can unleash all sorts of interesting attacks right from the palm of your hand. Many of the plasmids from the first "BioShock" return in the sequel, but they've all been given interesting enhancements. Most plasmids can be purchased at the Gatherer's Garden vending machines, while some will be given to you throughout the story.

Electro Bolt

Level 1 – Fire lightning from your hand. Shoot water to cause it to become electrified, killing enemies standing in it.

Level 2 – Charge up a lightning attack and release it. Lightning will arc to multiple enemies.

Level 3 – Charge up to fire an extended beam of lightning (think "Ghostbusters"). Also, every non-charged shot will cause lightning to arc between enemies.

Telekinesis

Level 1 – Pick up objects and dead enemies and use them as projectiles.

Level 2 – Pick up heavier objects and do more damage with thrown projectiles.

Level 3 – Pick up all moveable objects as well as living creatures (!) like splicers.

Security Command

Level 1 – Throw a ball of energy which will cause security cameras, turrets and bots to attack anything targeted.

Level 2 – Charge up to summon up to two friendly security bots.

Level 3 – Charge up to summon boosted security bots.

Incinerate!

Level 1 – Throw a ball of fire, igniting a single targeted enemy. Set oil slicks ablaze, dealing fire damage to anyone standing nearby.

Level 2 – Charge up a fire attack and release it. A fire bomb will be unleashed, igniting multiple enemies at once.

Level 3 – Charge up for a flamethrower attack. Also, every non-charged shot will be an area-effecting fire bomb.

Scout

Level 1 – Become an invisible scout who can move throughout the world without threat of attack. You can fire plasmids, but you'll have to return to your physical body (which remains in place) to progress.

Level 2 – While scouting, you're also able to hack security and vending machines.

Winter Blast

Level 1 – Throw a ball of ice, freezing foes for a brief period.

Level 2 – Charge up and attack to freeze a foe in a solid block of ice. They remain frozen for longer and can be used as a telekenisis projectile.

Level 3 – Charge up for a beam of ice attack. Also, single shots cause enemies to become a solid block of ice.

Hypnotize

Level 1 – Throw a ball at a splicer to enrage it, causing it to attack anything nearby (including you).

Level 2 – Charge up and hit a targeted splicer to make it an ally for a few minutes. The splicer will follow you around and fight for you.

Level 3 – Charge up and hit a Big Daddy to make him friendly for a few minutes.

Cyclone Trap

Level 1 – Set a proximity trap on the ground. Enemies that walk over it will be thrown high in the air and land hard, causing damage.

Level 2 – Traps can now be charged with attack plasmids like fire, ice and electricity, dealing specific kinds of damage.

Level 3 – Traps can be placed on walls and ceilings.

Insect Swarm

Level 1 – Send a swarm of bugs and home in on an enemy, causing damage.

Level 2 – A single swarm can now attack multiple enemies.

Level 3 – Enemies killed by swarms will become proximity swarm bombs. Enemies that walk over the hive corpse will be attacked by the swarm.

Decoy

Level 1 – Create a decoy of yourself, distracting enemies.

Level 2 – Decoy will reflect damage back at enemies.

Level 3 – Decoy will reflect damage and heal the player as it takes damage from enemies.

TONICS

Tonics are boosts that you can equip to give your character certain passive abilities. In "BioShock 2" you're able to unlock around two dozen tonic slots by the end of the game, so you're able to mix and match a whole host of different effects at once. Also keep in mind that tonic effects will stack on top of each other. Most tonics can be purchased at the Gatherer's Garden vending machine, while others can be found throughout the world of Rapture or can be unlocked by using the research camera on enemies.

Security Tonics

Hardy Machines – Friendly turrets and bots have more health.

Handyman – Repair damaged bots and turrets with a small eve cost. Also gives random names to friendly bots and turrets.

Deadly Machines – Friendly turrets and bots deal more damage.

Machine Buster – Increased damage against turrets and bots.

Short Circuit – Security is disabled for longer when hit with electricity.

Short Circuit 2 – Security is disabled permanently when hit with electricity.

Shorten Alarms – Shorter alarms (natch).

Shorten Alarms 2 – Even shorter alarms.

Security Evasion – Cameras and turrets take longer to see you.

Vending & Hacking Tonics

Vending Expert – Reduced prices in vending machines.

Vending Expert 2 – Further reduced prices in vending machines.

EZ Hack – Hacking success zones become a little larger.

Careful Hacker – Hacking needle moves slower.

Careful Hacker 2 – Hacking needle moves even slower.

Quik Hack – Hacking has fewer stages.

Thrifty Hacker – Hacked vending machines have even lower prices.

Hacker's Delight – Earn some health and eve when you hack something.

Hacker's Delight 2 – Earn more health and eve when you hack something.

Hurried Hacker – Landing in the blue bonus zone ends a hack instantly.

Vitality Tonics

Fountain of Youth – Gain health and eve when standing in puddles of water.

Sports Boost – Move slightly faster.

Booze Hound – Drinking alcohol increases eve instead of decreasing it.

Eve Saver – Plamids use less eve.

Eve Saver 2 – Plasmids use even less eve.

Eve Link – Using a first aid pack also gives you some eve.

Extra Nutrition – Get more health from bandages and snacks.

Medical Expert – Carry 1 more first aid kit.

Cure All – Health stations also refill eve when used.

Eve Expert – Carry one more eve hypo.

Defense Tonics

Armored Shell – Reduces physical damage taken.

Armored Shell 2 – Further reduces physical damage taken.

Natural Camouflage – Become invisible when standing still for a few seconds.

Elemental Tonics

Elemental Storm – Emit a random burst of fire, ice or electricity when hit with a melee attack.

Fire Storm – Emit a burst of fire when hit with melee attack.

Electrical Storm – Emit a burst of electricity when hit by melee.

Elemental Vampire – Level 3 plasmid streams (like flamethrower or electric beam) siphons enemy health to you.

Electric Flesh – Take no electricity damage and deal more electricity damage to enemies.

Walking Inferno – Take less damage from fire, inflict more fire damage on enemies.

Ice Storm – Emit burst of ice when hit with melee attack.

Melee Tonics

Drill Vampire – Gain health and eve when attacking with the drill.

Drill Power – Drill does more damage.

Drill Power 2 – Drill does even more damage.

Freezing Drill – Freeze enemies for longer, drill is able to freeze enemies.

Drill Specialist – Significantly decreases eve cost of plasmids, but you're limited to only using the drill, camera and hack tool as weapons.

Drill Lurker – Quiets footsteps and increases damage on unaware enemies, especially when using the drill.

Projectile Tonics

Headhunter – Headshots do more damage to enemies.

Loot Tonics

Scrounger – When searching for loot, you can search again to find more in the same container.

Arms Race – More ammo found on bodies and containers.


	2. Welcome to Rapture

A note from Me: I'm fully aware that nobody in the history of always has ever managed to finish a single Harry Potter fanfic. That's why I originally decided that I'd have nothing to do with the damn things. However, there's too much fun you can have with that universe. Whether you're writing a crossover with a totally new scenario, following the original story but with a new element added, or writing a "For the lack of a nail" story, there's all sorts of things you can do. Unfortunately, I am only human, so I will, without a doubt, lose interest in this story. Hell, I'm already getting bored. Next: any bad science is wholly the fault of whoever was actually responsible for Bioshock (I'm not sure which company that is- there are like eight logos at the beginning of the game), because I'm just trying to explain their setting. So there. Any typos are solely my fault, because I'm typing this with my eyes closed, because I feel like it.

By the way, if any Brits are reading this, I could use a bit of help. I know nothing about Britishland, other bits and pieces from books and TV. Which, sadly, is more than most Americans know. Most of us only know bits from TV. Anyway, I'll need locations, slang, foods, culture, crap like that. If any of you are Britishlanders, or are knowledgable on Britishland, please PM me.

Oh yeah- I own two things with regards to this story- Harry Potter and Bioshock. No, not really. I own the laptop and Jason. That's not nearly as awesome a combination.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

INSERT THEME MUSIC! (You'll have to write it yourself, though.)

Harry was excited. He was going to the beach! Ms. Figg had caught a cold, so she couldn't take care of him, and Aunt Marge wouldn't have anything to do with him unless she could help it, which meant that, much to the Dursley's chagrin, they had to take him on their day trip to Brighton Beach.

He was actually bouncing in his seat for the first thirty minutes of the drive, until Uncle Vernon turned around and boxed his ears, yelling at him to "Sit still or else, boy!" After that he settled down a bit, but even this abuse couldn't completely stifle his excitement. He was, after all, four years old, and children of that age are notoriously hyperactive.

The drive was fairly short, but seemed hideously long to Harry, who simply couldn't wait to get there. Also, Dudley was giving him a noogie for the entire ride. When they arrived at the beach, Dudley finally released him and burst out of the car, running towards the beach as fast as his fat little legs could carry him. Which wasn't all that fast, but was highly amusing to watch. As Harry stood there chuckling at his cousin, Uncle Vernon picked him up by the shirt and gave his usual warning of "No funny business, understand, boy?", to which Harry gave his usual response of "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Harry wasn't sure what kind of thing his uncle was talking about, but every time they went somewhere, he got this same warning. If Harry ever asked what Uncle Vernon meant, his ears would be boxed, and Uncle Vernon would shout at him "Don't ask questions, boy!"

**By the way, I just noticed that my eyes have been open this entire time. As of the end of this sentence, I'm getting a blindfold. :)**

Harry shrugged and ran to the beach, hoping to avoid Dudley. He swam out into th water, clutching his floaty tightly, when something grabbed his lg. He screamed, when Dudley appeared beside him, laughing.

"Don't DO that!" Harry shouted.

"Why not? Dudley responded, "What are yYOU going to do about it?"

Harry tried to think of a response to this, but couldn't, so he simply trid to swim away. Dudley, however, had other ideas. H grabbed onto Harry's leg and yanked downward, causing harry to scream and start flailing wildly. Vernon lauughed,, which encouraged Dudley to give another yank, pulling Harry under the water again.

Harry was trrified. He couldn't breathe. Dudley wouldn't let go of him. He could hear the Dursleys laughing, could feel his lungs tighten as they gasped desperately for air and instead found water, and couldn't stand it. Suddenly, there was a loud _crack_, And Harry was gone.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"So, professor, I think..." The man was interupted by a loud whistling noise.

Dumbledore looked startled, and pulled a small dvice from hhis pocket, glanced at it, and said, "I'm sorry, Minister Bagnold, but it seems I have something of an emergency. I must be off at once."

The woman he was adressing appeared rather startld by this statement, and another man said, "Now look here, Dumbledore. You can't just _leave _like that. What could be so..."

"It concerns the safety of one Harry James Potter, Mister Fudge," Dumbledore said calmly.

At this, the man jumped, and said, "My God, man, what are you still here for? Explanations can wait! Go ahead and do whatever you need to, by all means!"\

Minister Bagnold loiookd at Fudge, silencing him, before turning to Dumbledore. "Certainly, Professor Dumbledore. Plaes see to the safety of Mr. Potter."

At that, Dumbledore noddd and, with a loud _crack,_ disapparated.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Vernon started as suddenly, there was another crack and an old man with a spectacularly long beard and a spectacularly hideous purple and yellow robe appeared next to him, only a moment after Harry had vanished.

**Okay, screw this. I'm opening my eyes again. Thor's nuts, that was annoying.**

"Where is Harry?" the old man said immediately.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Vernon roared, hoping to get the man on the defensive before he could start making accusations.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Now, _where is Harry?_" he asked sharply.

"We don't know," Petunia answered, "Dudley was playing with him, then there was a loud crack, just like when you appeared, and the boy vanished."

Dumbledore looked at her over his half moon spectacles. "And what, exactly, were they doing?" he asked, looking her directly in the eyes.

"They were... playing in the water." Petunia said. She had the strangest feeling, though, that Dumbledore was looking right _through _her, and that he knew _exactly_ about how her little Duddeykins had been horsing around while the little brat screamed as if he'd actually been scared.

"I see," said Dumbledore. The old man then turned to the spot in the water where Dudley was sitting. He whipped out his wand and waved it in a wide circle, then frowned. The magical signature was definitely that of disapparition. Unfortunately, there was no way of knowing where the poor boy had gone to. He could be anywhere in the world.

Dumbledore turned to the Dursleys.

"I will be contacting you shortly," he said simply, before disapparating.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Harry looked around him. This place was _scary. _Walls were crumbling, furniture was broken, and it was very dark. As he stared at his new surroundings, he saw two men, both wearing masks, approach him.

"Hey... look at this," one of them said, "I think we found our dinner."

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

The splicer looked at the little boy curiously. The kid _did _look tasty. So why did he feel like there was something wrong with that idea? There was something he couldn't remember... something from before... Then, in a flash, it hit him. David. Sarah. His _family. _This boy was about the age David had been before... something. God, this was infuriating. He couldn't _remember. _But whatever it was, he knew that he couldn't eat this boy, and he couldn't let... whatever-his-name-was eat him, either. Just as whatever-his-name-was was about to strike the boy with his chunk of pipe, the splicer raised his pistol and shot him through the head.

His earstwhile companion collapsed, and the boy screamed. The splicer shuddered. That scream... It was just like David's when his home had been attacked by splicers. _That was what happened,_ the splicer thought, and suddenly it all came back to him. His family, his life, ADAM, splicing up to survive and to kill the bastards who'd attacked his home... everything.

"Calm down, buddy," Jason (he couldn't remember a last name_) _said to the little boy, "Everything's gonna be okay."


	3. Rescue?

Disclaimer: Some rich chick owns Harry Potter, and some slightly less rich guy owns Bioshock. Since I'm poor, you can assume that I am neither of these people.

By the way, I'm not sure if I should write this story blind or not. So I've decided to ask you guys. There's a poll on my profile. Vote. You know. If you care. If you don't care, I'd prefer you not vote.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Dumbledore was excited. It was time, finally time, to find Harry Potter. The boy had been missing for over six years now. The best he'd been able to figure out was that Harry was on some island in the Atlantic Ocean. All of his instruments had pointed in that direction, as had directional spells. Unfortunately, that all he could learn. Any known spells or instruments that were more specific had seemed think Harry was underwater, which was, of course, ridiculous. So Dumbledore had given up on known magical techniques. It had taken three years of research, but he'd finally found a spell that would do the trick. It was extremely powerful- enough so that only seven living (depending on how you defined "living"- Riddle wasn't technically _dead_, after all) wizards could cast it without killing themselves. It used the magical signature of a witch or wizard to home in on them and transport the caster to withing a hundred meters of their location, no matter where it was. The reason it was so incredibly difficult to cast was that it punched, poked, prodded, and wormed its way through and around any wards cast on the target or its area. It could even go through a Fidelius Charm, but Dumbledore hoped that wouldn't be necessary. He doubted that even _he _had the magical power necessary to perform that particular feat. Unfortunately, the spell was not without its limits. Since it locked onto a target's magical signature, it had to wait until that signature was fully formed, which happened on a witch or wizard's eleventh birthday. Which, in the case of Harry Potter, was today. Smiling happily Dumbledore prepared the ritual that would allow him to cast the spell.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Harry froze. He'd lived in Rapture long enough to recognize a gunshot when he heard one, and that was definitely a gunshot. He didn't recognize the make or caliber, which Dad had been teaching him recently, but it sounded like some small handgun. Carefully, he picked up his small, heavily modified pistol, and looked around. Dad was out gathering supplies, so the place was locked up tight, but it never hurt to be too careful. He crept over to the door and slid back the latch so that he could look through. The camera dad had hacked was functioning, as was the turret, so he should be safe. He closed the latch and sat back down, but didn't put up his pistol. It was his last line of defense if a splicer got through. Low caliber, and modified to provide virtually no kick while still being light enough for an eleven year old to use, it wasn't terribly powerful, but it could put a bullet through the head of most splicers. His other hand crackled with electricity as he readied his Electrobolt so that he could "shock it and shoot it," as his father so aptly put it. Getting out a bottle of the water he and his father had collected for this purpose, he poured it into a small dip in the ground in front of the doorway. The water pooled around the door, and Harry crept into his cubby behind the couch and got out an EVE hypo. If anything came through that door without giving the proper sequence of knocks first, it would be fried, then shot, then hit with every plasmid Harry had.

Dad had been furious when he'd first found out that he'd spliced, Harry remembered. Harry had been seven at the time, and had been so excited that he'd be able to help his father in a fight. Dad hadn't been excited at all. He'd been so angry he'd yelled and shouted until they heard the stomping of a Big Daddy come near, which had quited him down. He'd still been furious at Harry, though. First, Harry had broken Rule Number One- NEVER LEAVE THE HOUSE. Second, Harry had ignored all of his fathers warnings and used a plasmid. Father had tried to tell him about the dangers of splicing- about the addiction that he struggled with to this day, the madness that haunted his mind, and the mutations that forced him to hide behind his mask. But Harr had just been a little boy, and hadn't cared. And because of that, he'd nearly turned into a splicer himself.

He hadn't, though. Father didn't know why, but Harry was just as immune to the negative effects of ADAM as the legendary Jack Ryan or Subject Delta had been. Once this had become obvious, the old splicer had been willing to experiment a little with the things that might help his adopted son survive. They'd done minor things, at first. A tonic to fix his eyes, and one to tame his hair. Just experiments that didn't take much ADAM, to make sure that he was actually immune to the side effects. Once they'd been sure though, Harry had been spliced with everything Dad could lay his hands on. Electrobolt, Incinerate, Telekinesis, Insect Swarm, everything.

Harry quickly came out of his memories as he heard another gunshot, this one a shotgun, by the sound, then crawled farther into his cubby and readied his gun and his plasmids while he waited.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Dumbledore looked around him. He was in a large room with a glass ceiling and walls, with ruined furniture and carpeting. The room, however, largely escaped his notice. It was the view that caught his attention. For beyond the glass walls was the ocean. Not a beach, but the bottom of the ocean.

"Not so ridiculous after all, I suppose," the old man chuckled. He turned, then started as he found himself looking at what he recognized as a muggle shotgun.

"You have ten seconds to give me a good reason not to blow your damn head off, old man," growled the masked man behind the gun.

"I'm afraid I would have to talk rather faster than any human could understand, if I were to provide an adequate explanation for my presence here within that time limit," Dumbledore said nonchalantly, "However, the fact that I am unarmed should count heavily in my favor."

The masked man responded, "If that's true, how come I heard a gunshot from over here?"

"A gunshot? Ah, yes. I suppose the sound of Aparition does somewhat resemble a gunshot. Put simply, that was the sound of my method of transportation." He was about to continue when another man in a mask, this one carrying a large chunk of lead pipe, came around the corner and spotted them. With a scream, the man raised his pipe and charged. Without hesitation, Dumbledore's interregator turned, shot the man in the chest with his shotgun, and turned back to Dumbledore.

"What kind of transportation could get you here? You're no splicer, and I've not encountered another sane soul here in twenty years, save Harry."

At this, Dumbledore looked up sharply.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" he asked, "Eleven years old, black hair, and a scar on his forehead?"

The man raised his shotgun again. "What do you want with my son, old man?"

"So he's here? Thank god! I was afraid I'd made an error. I thought I'd never see him again."

"What do you want with him?!" the man yelled.

"I want to take him home."

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Jason looked at the old man in front of him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?'" he asked.

"London, England," the old geezer started, "is where Harry lived six years ago before he disappeared without a trace. I have been searching for him through every means at my diposal since that day. And now that I have found him, I hope to convince him to come back with me." The old man looked around, apparently taking in the ruins of Rapture for the first time. "I suppose I should extend that offer to you, as well," the man continued.

Jason lowered his shotgun, head spinning.

"You mean you can get us out of here?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Erm... Where is 'here,' exactly?"

"Hell. You're in Hell."

"Could you be a little more specific?" the old man asked.

Jason sighed. "Forty years ago, this was a city called Rapture. It's at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean."

"Isn't that rather an ironic name for Hell?" the old man asked with a smile.

"It was supposed to be paradise. And for a little while, it was. But things went wrong. I'll tell you the story another time. First, you have to prove that you can get me and my son the fuck out of this place."

"Certainly," said the old man, "If you will permit me, I will Apparate... um, think of it as teleporting... three feet to my left."

Jason nodded, and watched, amazed, as the old man vanished with a crack and appeared, exactly as he'd said, three feet to his left.

"Do you believe me?" the man asked.

"Not quite. I've seen Houdini Splicers teleport farther than that, and they can't get out of the city."

"Very well," said the old man, "What if I were to leave and bring a colleague of mine back?"

Jason considered this. He'd traveled every inch of Rapture over the last forty years, and he was sure that he and Harry were the only _people _left. It was possible, though not likely, that he'd missed one man. It was not nearly as likely that he'd missed two of them. He nodded.

"Very well. I shall be back within the hour," said the old man, who then disappeared.

Jason leaned against the wall, keeping his shotgun trained on the door, and waited.

About forty minutes later, there was another crack and the old man reappeared, this time with a stern looking woman whose grey hair was in a bun.

"May I introduce Minerva McGonagal," said the old man, "And I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, by the way."

"I'm Jason." said Frank. **No, not really. If you can't figure out who said that sentence, then you're no longer allowed to read my stories.** "Let's get my son and get the hell out of this place."

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

End Chapter. Please review!


	4. Welcome to England

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bioshock. Well, I own copies of them, but I don't own the rights.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Harry looked around, quickly taking in everything in sight the way he'd been taught. He was in a smokey, dingy bar, filled with people in robes like the ones Dumbledore and McGonagall were wearing (although less garishly colored than Dumbledore's). Harry couldn't believe it. One moment he'd been in the house in Rapture, then, after what felt like he'd been squeezed through a pipe about an inch thick, he was here.

"Well," said Jason, "that was an interesting experience. Now do you mind explaining where we are, and how the hell you did that?"

"I suppose I should start at the beginning," Dumbledore said, "You see, magic is real..."

Harry listened as the old man told a story about wizards, Dark Lords, of his parents, and of his disappearance six years ago and the panic it had caused. He watched in amazement as Dumbledore turned a teacup into a rat and back again with a wave of his wand. Once the old man had finished his story, Harry sat back and thought about all he had heard.

"So," he said, "I'm a wizard, and you want me to go to a school to learn magic. On top of that, I'm world famous because some psychopath tried to kill me, and I got lucky and he died instead of me. You left me with my abusive relatives. When my cousin tried to drown me, I accidentally teleported myself to Rapture, and you couldn't find me until today. Correct?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"That is the gist of the situation. As for leaving you with your 'abusive relatives,' I apologize. You see, there is a powerful charm on you that keeps you safe for as long as you live with a blood relative. I did not realize that they would be so cruel, and I wanted to keep you safe from Voldemort's followers. Many of them are still free, and they would like nothing more than to kill you for the downfall of their master."

"I suppose," said Jason, "that you're going to insist that Harry stay with his relatives, now that he's back on the surface world?"

"I'm afraid so." The old man sighed, "It is the only way for the charm to continue to protect Harry. It only needs to be for a few weeks each year, however. As long as Harry calls his relatives' residence 'home,' he need not actually stay there the entire time."

"And you want him to spend the rest of the time at this 'Hogwarts?'"

"Not all of it. Harry can spend most of the summer with you, once we get you a proper home. During the school year, he will reside at Hogwarts, though, yes."

Jason looked at Harry.

"It's your choice, son. Do you want to go to this school? And do you want to stay with those bastards?"

Harry considered this for a moment, then had an idea.

"I'll make you a deal," he said to Dumbledore. "You find a way to cure my father from the effects of his splicing, and I'll go to Hogwarts." Jason may have regained most of his sanity, but he still struggled, and he was still hideoulsy deformed. "Furthermore, if you use your magic to cure the other splicers and save them from Rapture, I'll stay with the Dursleys. If they try to hurt me, though, I'm not going to put up with it. I'm not a helpless kid anymore, and I don't plan to let them abuse me the way they did when I was little."

Dumbledore nodded.

"That's perfectly reasonable. I will do everything in my power to cure your father and the 'splicers' still in Rapture. As for the Dursleys, I expect that once they see what you are capable of doing with these 'plasmids' of yours, they will leave you alone for the most part."

"Now that that's settled," Jason said, "what do we do next?"

"The next order of business is to get Harry's school supplies," Dumbledore responded. "Minerva will guide you to Diagon Alley and the shops you need to visit to get your supplies. While she does that, I will take you to Saint Mungo's to see if they can cure you."

"Saint Mungo's?"

"It is the wizarding hospital. It's is staffed by the finest healers in all of Britian. If anybody can help you, it will be them," Dumbledore explained.

Jason nodded, and Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, I will see you after we have concluded our respective business. Mister Jason, if you will take my hand, we will go to Saint Mungo's immediately.

Jason paused, then turned to Harry.

"Take care, son," he said, "I'll see you soon. And if those Dursley bastard give you any trouble, hit 'em with an electrobolt, got it?"

Harry nodded, and hugged his father. Jason ruffled his hair, and then took Dumbledore's hand. With a crack, they disappeared, leaving Harry alone with Professor McGonagall. The stern looking professor sighed, then turned to Harry.

"Well," she said, "I suppose we should be on our way."

With that, she took Harry's hand and led him through the bar to a small alleyway in the back. As Harry wondered where they were going to go, since the alley was a dead end, the professor drew her wand and tapped a brick on the wall. Harry stared as the wall slid open to form a large archway. Harry followed Professor McGonagall through the archway and into Diagon Alley.

"Now," said McGonagall, "our first stop is Gringotts. We need to get you some money to buy your supplies."

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Harry looked around the shop. After they'd gotten his money from Gringotts (and some strange package from a different vault- Professor McGonagall wouldn't say what it was), they'd gone to Madam Malkin's for his robes, where he'd met a snobbish blonde boy, then to Flourish and Blotts for his textbooks. Next they'd gotten his cauldron, scales, telescope, and potions supplies. After that they'd purchased a large snowy owl from Eeylops Owl Emporium. Now they were finally on their last errand- getting a wand. Harry looked around Ollivanders, wondering where the shopkeeper was. All he could see was piles upon piles of long, thin boxes.

The shop was quiet, dusty, and somewhat spooky. Harry was slightly unnerved.

"Good afternoon," said a voice behind Harry.

Immediately, Harry jumped, turned around, and fired a shot of Electrobolt at his assailant.

The old man staggered and convulsed as electricity coursed through his body, then fell to the ground. Harry stared as he realized that he'd just attacked the shopkeeper. He rushed forward, apologizing profusely, and helped the old man to his feet. To his surprise, the man burst into laughter as soon as he was upright.

"That," he said, "was the finest response I've ever had. I've been doing that to customers for decades, and nobody has ever attacked me like that."

"I'm so sorry, sir," said Harry, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't worry, mister Potter. I deserved it. I should have known better than to try to surprise someone who was raised in Rapture. Now, let's see about getting you a wand, shall we?" the old man, Ollivander, Harry realized, chuckled.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

End chapter. I was going to go throught the whole Diagon Alley trip, but we're all familiar with it. Really, the only thing that would change is Harry's reaction to Ollivander.

Please review!


	5. Explanations

Some notes on Rapture.

In order to explain how Rapture can function for so long after all the citizens have been turned into homicidal maniacs, I am forced to make a few changes from cannon and provide a few explanations. First off, the Big Daddies are still functional. Without any Little Sisters, they are homicidal, and attack anyone they see, but other than that, they go about their duties. Secondly, these duties have been expanded to include more maintanence, and, more importantly, food production.

As for the splicers, I need help with their age. Since it's been forty years since the Fall of Rapture, all of the splicers are gonna be old, probably around sixty or seventy. So the question is this- should the splicers just be old splicers, or do the effects of ADAM slow down the aging process? If ADAM slows down aging process, I will have to come up with an explanation for why Harry's body ages at normal speeds. Or not. He could have the body of, say, a seven year old for the entire series, which _would _be interesting. I'll put up a poll (I like polls. I just found out you can do that, and it's immensly helpful).

I also feel like I owe you an explanation for Olivanders knowledge of Rapture. Put simply, there isn't one. I included that line because I felt it added to the general mystery and strangeness of the character.

Plasmids can be dual wielded, because I can't think of any reason for why they can't be. The only reason they can't in the games is because you're always holding something.

The Telekinesis Plasmid can no longer affect human tissue, because that would be totally broken. If it could, all Harry would have to do to win any fight would be screw around with his opponent's brain.


	6. Meet the Dursleys

If I owned Bioshock, the plot for Infinite wouldn't have been so damned stupid (SPOILER!rant Seriously? Unless I'm greatly mistaken, they prevented the existence of Comstock and Elizabeth altogether, which means that none of the game actually happened. WTF?), and if I'd written Harry Potter, I wouldn't have chosen to only kill the characters that were the coolest. Plus, there wouldn't be so damned many flaws in the story. Anyway, the point is that I don't own shit.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Harry looked at the door in front of him with determination. Number Four, Privet Drive. He couldn't remember much of the abuse he'd faced at the hands of the Dursleys, but he remembered more than enough. For example, he remembered that they almost never called him anything other than "boy" or "freak." He remembered having his ears boxed whenever he spoke without being addressed first. He remembered sleeping in a box in the cupboard under the stairs. And he DEFINITELY remembered the way they had laughed while Dudley had been drowning him. But things were going to be different now. Then, he'd been a helpless little boy. He was still a little boy, but, with the power of Plasmids, he was far from helpless. Finally, after a long moment and a glance at Dumbledore (Dad was already in Saint Mangoes, or whatever it was called), Harry raised his fist and knocked on the door.

"Hello, how can I..." the man who'd opened the door froze.

"YOU!" he bellowed, looking first at Harry, in his torn and badly repaired clothes, then at Dumbledore, in his pink and purple polka dotted robes. "I thought I'd seen the last of you freaks years ago!"

"Well," Dumbledore responded pleasantly, "I'm afraid you'll have to put up with us a bit more. As you can see, Harry has finally been relocated. He will be spending the school year at Hogwarts, and most of the rest of the year will be spent with his adoptive father, but the charm that I mentioned in my first letter to you is still in place, as are the enemies that I also mentioned. As such, if Harry, and, for that matter, your family, is to be safe from those who wish him harm, he will have to stay with you for a minimum of thirteen days each year. For this year, he shall be staying with you until the school term begins, as his father will likely still be in the hospital. In future years, he will spend the first thirteen days of each summer with you. After that time is up, he may stay wherever he wishes."

Vernon Dursley scowled.

"I won't have it," he said, "I should have refused the boy in the first place, and now that he's gone, I want nothing to do with him."

"I'm afraid that isn't an option," said Dumbledore, rather less pleasantly. "Harry WILL be staying with you for thirteen days a year. I trust that you will treat him well in that time."

With that, and a _crack_, the old man disappeared.

Vernon looked at the spot where Dumbledore had disappeared, and then at Harry.

"Now that the old crackpot's gone, there's nothing to make me keep you here," he sneered nastily. "Be off with you, boy."

"If you don't let me in," Harry responded, "then your neighbors will be very curious as to why there is a strange boy hanging outside your yard. If they ask, I would be perfectly happy to explain the circumstances to them. I'm sure the police would find it especially interesting, seeing as you're still technically my legal guardians. They would be even more interested to hear about my disappearance in your care, which I assume you never reported."

At this, Vernon paled, and his mustache bristled as if it were a large caterpillar that had just been disturbed.

"Fine," he said after a moment, "get in the house. We were just about to sit down to dinner."

"Good, I'm starving," Harry said, and brushed quickly past his uncle. He looked around, and, spotting the kitchen, walked in ahead of his uncle.

"Hello Aunt Petunia, hello Dudley," he said to his gaping relatives as he sat down, "I've come to stay with you for the next month."

As his aunt and cousin stared at him, he helped himself to a cheeseburger from a platter in the middle of the table.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" said Uncle Vernon, who had finally caught up with him.

"I'm eating dinner."

"You will not eat with us. You will go to your cupboard and stay there. I will bring you something to eat later."

"No," Harry responded simply, and took another bite out of his cheeseburger.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" yelled Uncle Vernon, who raised his hand and struck Harry.

This was exactly what Harry had been waiting for. Some form of abuse to which he could retaliate. He didn't see any reason to harm the Dursleys, but he wanted to make it clear to them that it was within his power to do so if need be.

Immediately after his uncle's hand touched his face, Harry hit him with a bolt of lightning from his Electrobolt Plasmid. As Dudley and Aunt Petunia stared, he rose from his chair and turned to Uncle Vernon.

"Now listen to me, _uncle" _Harry said the word as if it were a particularly nasty obscenity, "I've spent the past eleven years living in pain and fear. Four years from your abuse, and six from Rapture's. I intend to put an end to that now. The nature of my mother's charm may require me to stay in your house, but it does _not _require me to put up with your abuse. As of today, you will never touch me again. You will treat me as a guest in your house. I will stay in your spare bedroom, go where I please, and eat the same food as you do. Since you are my legal guardian," he smirked at this bit, "you will also provide me with fitting clothes. We will go shopping for them tomorrow. If you try to hurt me, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Vernon looked at his nephew, and tried to find the helpless little boy he'd abused so long ago. Eyes blazing, crackling electricity in one hand, burning flames in the other, there was little resemblance. Weakly, Vernon nodded.

"Good," said Harry, before quickly finishing his cheeseburger. "I'll go to bed now. I'll find my room on my own."

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving his terrified relatives in the kitchen to discuss what had just happened.

He slept soundly that night, not even waking when his uncle triggered one of the cyclone traps he had put by the door out of habit.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Harry woke late the next day to an unfamiliar, but awesome, smell. He quickly got out of bed and got dressed, idly noting the missing cyclone trap by the door as he pulled on his pants.

"Good morning," he said pleasantly as he walked into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia gave him a terrified glance from the stove, where she was frying what Harry would soon learn was bacon, then returned to her cooking. Dudley wimpered as Harry sat next to him, causing Harry to smirk.

They shared a quiet breakfast, during which the Dursleys were painfully careful not to brush up against Harry, or even look him in the eyes, lest he take offense.

"By the way," Harry said, after dinner was finished, "which one of you tried to go into my room last night?"

No one answered, but Uncle Vernon shifted slightly. Noticing this, Harry turned to him.

"Don't try to sneak up on me while I'm asleep, uncle. Ever." Harry said simply, then got up and went to the living room to watch tv.


	7. Welcome to Hogwarts

dccccccccccccccccfy67777777777777, according to my sister's cat.

Also, I appreciate the enormous response my poll got. That was very helpful. (I'm being sarcastic. I got three votes.) Because of the poor response, I just made the choice myself. ADAM will slow down the aging process by roughly one half, but not the _growth _process, which Chris678 was kind enough to remind me is a completely different biological process. Next issue- in the books, if you do the math, Hogwarts only has about two hundred students. I will be expanding on that drastically in order to make Hogwarts a decent sized school. There will be far more characters than there were in cannon.

By the way, I've decided to tweak Telekinesis even more. It can no longer affect attended objects; in other words items that are being held or used by somebody. He can't just take somebody's wand out of their hand, he can't jerk them around by using Telekenesis on their clothes, nothing like that. I may make even more changes- outside of a video game, where you can limit the ability severly, telekenesis is a hideously overpowered ability.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Harry leaned back into his seat on the Hogwarts Express. The platform had been easy enough to find, thanks to Dumbledore's instructions, and Harry had gotten there early enough to get a compartment of his own. He smiled, and opened his book. Books, he'd discovered, were wonderful things. There'd been very few books in Rapture, and even less time to read them, so he'd only learned the basics on how to read. In the month since his return to the surface, he'd made it a point to learn to read as well as possible, knowing that it would be a very important ability once he got to school. This had led to the discovery of science fiction novels, which Harry found to be fascinating. At the moment, he was reading a book called _Dune. _He had just been swallowed by the book when the door to the compartment opened. A round faced boy with brown hair entered, carrying a cage with a toad in one hand, pulling a trunk behind him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the boy asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not at all."

"Thanks," said the boy, taking a seat. "I'm Neville Longbottom, by the way."

"I'm Harry." Harry didn't include his last name. Dumbledore had explained that he was extremely famous, and Harry had no desire to open that particular can of worms just yet.

"Nice to meet you Harry."

"It's nice to meet you as well."

They were silent for a little while, until the trolley came by. At this point, Harry and Neville both purchased a large supply of sweets. This began a discusion on the kinds of muggle sweets Harry had indulged in over the past month, and eventually the various aspects of the lives of muggles and wizards in general. As Neville was explaining the charm that allowed owls to find the person their letter was addressed to, the train lurched slightly and began to slow down.

"It looks like we're nearly there," Neville said. "We should probably start changing into our uniforms."

Harry agreed, and they got dressed.

As they watched out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Castle through the rain that had started at some point, Neville asked, "What house do you think you'll be in? My whole family's always been in Gryffindor, but I'm not brave enough for it. I'll probably be stuck in Hufflepuff." He seemed gloomy at this thought.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff? According to Dumbledore, Hufflepuff's values are loyalty and hard work. That sounds like a decent house to me. It's definitely better than just being smart, like Ravenclaws."

"I suppose that makes sense," said Neville, somewhat relieved, and they got out of the train together.

As they clambered out of the train into the pouring rain, they heard a call of "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

They looked, and saw an enormous man, twice as tall and three times as wide as a normal human, with a huge, shaggy beard.

"C'mon, firs' years to me! Any more firs' years? Firs' years! Follow me!"

They hurried to follow the giant and the other first years away from the train.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hall burst into applause as the hat bowed to each of the four tables, and then settled back on its stool. Professor McGonogall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name," she said, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She paused, then looked at the parchment. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stepped forward and put the hat on her head. After a second, the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the girl got up to join the cheering students at the table on the far right.

Several more students were sorted, and then it was Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry."

At this, the hall burst into whispers as everyone tried to catch a glimpse of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry saw Neville, who had, in fact, been sorted into Gryffindor, looking at the first year students to see which one was the famous Harry Potter. Neville jumped slightly when Harry stepped forward, and Harry knew he would have to explain himself to his new friend.

He reached the stool and sat down, then placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

_Hmmm, _said a voice in Harry's head, _Interesting. Where to put you? You're fiercly loyal, clever, ruthless, and brave. However, while you are ruthless and cunning, you aren't terribly ambitious, am I right?_

_No, _Harry responded, _I'm not. I just want to live my life._

_That rules out Slytherin, then, _said the Hat. _You also don't strike me as the patient sort, which is an important value for Hufflepuffs, which leaves us with Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. And while you're clever and intelligent, you lack a Ravenclaw's _thirst _for knowledge. So I suppose we'll have to put you in _

"GRYFFINDOR!" Bellowed the Hat to the waiting Hall.

The Great Hall exploded into applause and cheering, with the Gryffindor table cheering the loudest of all by far, and a pair of red-headed twins jumping up and down shouting "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table, where Neville scooted over to make a seat for him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter?" he asked Harry.

"Dumbledore told me how famous I was," he explained. "I wanted to put off the attention for as long as possible."

"I suppose that's fair," said Neville, still looking slightly upset. "I'd hate to have everybody staring at me the way you must get."

Harry nodded, and they settled down to watch the rest of the Sorting.


	8. A Battle of Wits

Harry's Schedule is as follows, courtesy of Wikia. com. I have tweaked the schedule it lists somewhat to take out Xylomancy, which the books never mention, and so that there are no classes on Saturdays, which is the case in the books. I have also altered it to fit some of the details given to us in the books. This means that some classes have been moved around a bit, and some are less frequent than listed on the site.

Monday: Potions, DADA, Charms, Herbology.

Tuesday: Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, Transfiguration,

Wednesday: Potions, Herbology, Flying, Magical Theory

Thursday: Charms, Transfig., HoM, Magical Theory,

Friday: Double Potions, Double Transfiguration.

As you may have guessed, I'm something of a cannon freak. I like for as many details to fit what's described in the book as possible.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

The next day was the first day of classes. After breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry, Neville, and the other Gryffindors headed to the dungeons for their first Potions class. They got there to find that the Slytherins were already seated and waiting for them.

As they entered the room, Snape sneered and said "It's about _time _you got here. Class has nearly started."

Harry glanced at his watch. It was 7:45.

"I think your clock must be wrong, professor," he said politely. " It's a quarter to eight. Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes."

Snape glared at him. "My clock is not wrong, _Potter, _and you should be more respectful. Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a professor."

"I wasn't disrespectful, Professor Snape. I simply told you the correct time. Disrespect would be saying that you are a bigoted idiot who has no right to teach. I would never say something like that to Hogwarts' esteemed Potions Master, of course, though."

Snape stared at Harry, along with all of the students.

"What did you just say to me, Potter?"

"I gave an example of something that would be extremely disrespectful to say, sir. If a student were to say something like that, then it would be grounds for not only deducting points, but also for detention. Simply stating the time, though, is not disrespectful at all."

Snape scowled. Nobody in the room, with the possible exception of the gorillas, believed for an instant that Harry had simply been "providing an example," but the boy had phrased it in such a way that any punishment would seem unfair, and Snape had no doubt that the boy was waiting for just such a punishment so that he could go to the headmaster.

"Very well," said Snape. "No points will be deducted from Gryffindor. Now take your seat."

The Gryffindors stared at Harry for another moment before sitting in the chairs that were spaced throughout the room in pairs with a cauldron next to each pair of seats.

Snape proceeded to take roll. When he got to Harry's name, he scowled, but did nothing more. After roll, he gave a speech about the beauty and power of potion-making, who's effect was somewhat diminished by his finishing with the word "dunderheads," which caused Harry to smirk.

Snape caught this, and turned to him.

"Do you think this is something to laugh at Potter? That this class will be easy for a celebrity like you? Very well. Let's give you a test. What would you get if you added powdered root of asaphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know sir. It wasn't mentioned in the first year potions book."

Snape glowered at him.

"Very well, then. Where would I look to find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, sir."

At this, Snape raised an eyebrow.

"So you do know something. Or did you just get lucky? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry racked his brain. He vaguely remembered that this had been specifically mentioned in _1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi,_ but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it had said.

"I don't know, sir."

"Didn't finish our reading, did we? I know for a fact that that question had its own section in one of your textbooks. Five points from Gryffindor for being unprepared for class."

Harry frowned, but couldn't think of a way to avoid getting out of that punishment, so simply nodded and got out his copy of _1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi._

"What do you think you're doing, Potter? This is a class, not a free-reading session."

"I apologize, sir. I was looking for the section you mentioned on monkshood and wolfsbane. I assumed that since you said I was unprepared, the issue would come up in class today."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"No, it will not come up in class today. I merely meant that you were unprepared for the class as a whole. And for your information, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

After this little interaction, Snape waved his wand at the board.

"Today we will be preparing a simple potion to cure boils. Be sure you follow the directions."

With that, he swept away from his desk and into his office.

They set to work preparing their potions, getting ingredients from a cupboard in the corner. Harry took the opportunity to place a Cyclone Trap behind Snape's desk while he got his supplies, hoping he'd get to see when it went off, then he went to work making his potion with Neville. Neville was hideously forgetful, and kept trying to put the ingredients in the cauldron in the wrong order. Harry taught him to check the instructions carefully before picking up an ingredient, then again before weighing it, again before crushing, slicing, dicing, or stripping it, and one last time before actually adding it. By checking so carefully, they were able to avoid disaster.

Snape didn't come out of his office during class, much to Harry's disappointment, so they agreed that the best course of action would be to leave a vial of their potions on his desk with their names on them. Harry also took an extra vial of his potion with him, knowing that Snape would "lose" his vial.

As the students filed out of the class, a pretty girl with dark plaited hair came up to Harry.

"That was brilliant, Harry!" she said, "I've heard stories about Snape before, and I doubt anybody's ever gotten the better of him the way you did. I can't believe you insulted him to his face and got away with it!"

"Well, _technically_, I didn't insult him. I just told him what _would _have been an insult. He couldn't punish me for that." Harry grinned.

"Yes, but we all knew what you meant," the girl said. "I'm Parvati Patil, by the way."

"I'm Harry," he said, even though she obviously already knew who he was, "and this is Neville Longbottom."

"It's nice to meet you both," replied Parvati, as they left the dungeons to go to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I definitely enjoyed writing it. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with Snape in this fic. Please leave a review! I love feedback- it tells me I'm doing something right (or wrong), and motivates me to write more.

By the way, I'm looking for fics along the lines of the "Harry gets guns" theme. The only one I've been able to find so far is "Old Soldiers Never Die." If you know of any others, please let me know. I'm also looking for stuff where the muggles help in the war against Voldemort. PLEASE tell me if you know of any like this- I can't find ANY, and it's driving me nuts.


	9. A Frosty Encounter

The next few weeks flew by quickly for Harry. When he wasn't in class, he spent most of his time exploring the castle. It was huge, even bigger than it looked from the outside (which was saying something), and had all sorts of secret passages and hidden rooms. In his second week, Harry found a passageway that ran from the Great Hall to the Potions dungeon, his first class of the day on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. This was extremely helpful, because Snape loved to take house points from the Gryffindor students, especially after somebody booby trapped his desk. Once all of the Gryffindor students knew about the passageway, they could go straight from breakfast to Potions class, so Snape couldn't use tardiness as an excuse to take points. Another passage went to Greenhouse One, where the first year Herbology classes took place. More importantly than the fact that it was useful to know his way around the castle, though, was the fact that it was extremely interesting. You never knew which tapestry might have a door behind it, or what door may take you to one place if you turn the handle to the right, and another if you turn it to the left.

One day, while Harry was exploring the castle with Parvati (who had become good friends with Harry and Neville), he came across Malfoy and a group of Slytherins tormenting Neville, who was backed up against the wall, looking at his feet.

"What's the matter, Longbottom?" Malfoy was saying. "Too scared to talk back? Or is it just that you're as bad at talking as you are at magic? Maybe you just need a little motivation? I'm sure Goyle here can come up with a way to get some noise out of you."

As Goyle cracked his knuckles and stepped forward, Harry decided that he'd seen enough. He stepped forward.

"That's enough, Draco," he said.

The Slytherins turned around and eyed Harry and Parvati. There were five of them- Malfoy and his thugs, and a second and third year that Harry didn't know.

"Oh it is, is it?" sneered Malfoy. "Because I think we're just getting started. Now we've got the famous Boy-Who-Lived to play with and his girlfriend, too."

"I'm warning you, Malfoy. Leave now." Harry said, eying the five Slytherins, and taking a step to the left. This placed Malfoy directly between Harry and Neville.

"Or what, Potter? What are you going to do to us if we don't leave?"

"This," said Harry, and hit the Slytherins with a Winter Blast,. A cone of frosty air burst from his fingers, freezing everything it contacted. Neville, who was sheltered by Malfoy, felt as if he'd just been struck by a blizzard.

"Come on, Neville. That won't last long, and they'll be pissed as hell when they get out. I'd rather not have to fight them- we'd get in trouble" Harry said to his friend. Neville quickly worked his way around the group of frozen bullies, and joined Harry. They immediatley ran away.

Before they had gone more than ten feet, they noticed that Parvati wasn't with them.

"Parvati, what's wrong?" Harry asked the girl, who was standing exactly where she had been when Harry confronted Malfoy.

"How... how did you do that without a wand? I've never even seen that spell before, and you didn't use a wand! How'd you do that?" she said, staring at the ice covering Malfoy and his cronies. Ice that was beginning to crack.

"I'll explain it in a minute, now _come on!" _Harry said, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the thawing Slytherins.

Parvati finally turned away, and joined Harry and Neville. They had just disappeared into a hidden tunnel when they heard the cracking of ice, followed by Malfoy's furious yelling.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Once they made it back to the common room and sat down, Parvati turned to Harry.

"Now, do you care to explain just how you cast that spell without using a wand?" she asked curiously.

Harry shook his head.

"It wasn't a spell. It's not magic at all- it's science."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"I assume you know about how I disappeared for six years?"

Neville and Parvati nodded.

"Well I was living in... a sort of hidden city. In that place, they had these things callled Plasmids. They rewrite your genetic material to whatever you want. It's extremely dangerous, and has horrible side effects like insanity and mutations, but for some reason I'm immune to the nastier side of Plasmids." Harry explained.

"What's genetic material?" Parvati asked. Neville nodded-he didn't understand either.

"Oh. It's..." Harry paused, trying to figure out how to explain the concept, "Basically, your body is made up of millions of tiny things called cells. Plasmids rewrite the instructions for those cells, causing them to do different things than they normally would."

"So, can you do other things?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded. "I can throw fireballs and lightning, I can move objects from a distance, I can see things in other places, and some other stuff."

"Wow... That's amazing. Could you get us some of these Plasmid thingies?" Parvati asked excitedly.

"NO!" Harry shouted, then froze at the looks on his friends faces. "I'm sorry, it's just that Plasmids are _extremely _dangerous. They almost always drive you insane, and cause horrible disfigurations. My dad used them when he was younger, and lived as a monster for over twenty years. He's better now, and Saint Mungo's is seeing if they can cure him entirely, but they aren't sure. Until somebody knows more about Plasmids and how they work, and why I can use them safely, nobody should ever, ever, _ever _use them. They completely destroyed the city I lived in, and could do the same thing to the entire world if people were to use them before we find a cure for the side effects."

"Okay," said Parvati. "I guess I understand. I just thought it would be cool to be able to throw fireballs and stuff."

"I know," responded Harry, "but it's not cool enough to be worth what happened to my dad." He shuddered, remembering the first time his father had taken off his mask. It was right after Harry had spliced himself for the first time, and his father, in his rage, had torn the mask from his face to show what the effects of splicing could be.

"About that," said Neville, "I thought your father was killed by You-Know-Who when you were a baby. How could he have been living in that city with you?"

"Well, he's not actually my father," Harry explained. "When he found me in the city, he saved my life, and raised me. Now that we've escaped, he's going to legally adopt me."

"Escaped? What do you mean?"

Harry hesitated. He didn't want to give too many details about Rapture. He didn't want _anybody _to be able to find it ever again.

"The city we were in was in ruins. It was extremely dangerous to live in, and was filled with monsters. We couldn't leave, though, because the environment outside was even more dangerous. Nobody, but _nobody,_ could have survived outside of the city, for even an hour, so we had to stay inside. We were trapped until Dumbledore found me."

After this, Harry stood up.

"I'll see you guys in a little bit. I need to talk to Dumbledore."

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!

Seriously. If I don't start getting some damned feedback, I'm gonna stop writing.

Also, remember my request from the last chapter. "Harry gets guns" and "muggles vs Voldemort" stories.


	10. Flying

As time went on, things began to fall into a routine. Avoid sitting next to Ron Weasley at breackfast (his table manners were nauseating), make a fool out of Malfoy, go to class, avoid Ron Weasley again at lunch, go to class, explore the castle with Neville and Parvati, avoid Ron Weasley at dinner, relax in the Gryffindor common room. Around the third week, they found a notice while they were in the final stage of the day's activities. Harry was playing Wizard's Chess with Andrew Little, another first year, when he heard a loud groan coming from the area of the notice board.

"What's up?" asked Harry, without looking away from the chess board.

"We've got flying lessons on Thursday. With the _Slytherins,_" said Ron, sitting down to watch. "You should move that pawn to A5."

Harry looked at him, and very deliberately said "Bishop to F5. What's wrong with that? I've been looking forward to flying lessons. And considering how much you talk about Quidditch, I'd expect you would be, too."

"Yeah, but I don't want to see those slimy gits any more than I have to." Ron grumbled.

"What's wrong, Pawn to D4, with the Slytherins?" asked Andrew.

"They're... they're _Slytherins," _he exclaimed. "There's nothing else to say about it!"

"Just because they were sorted into a different, Pawn to G5, house than we were, we should dislike them?" Harry said.

"No, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are fine, but Slytherins are all a bunch of prats!"

"So, because they're cunning and ambitious, they're prats?" Harry asked, studying Andrew's move of "Queen to F3."

"No, Slytherins are dark! Everybody knows that!"

Parvati, who had joined the conversation at this point, had a rather strong objection to that comment. "Excuse me," she said sharply, "My father was a Slytherin, and he's not dark."

"Well... erm" Ron spluttered, and walked off in a huff.

"Bigoted idiot," said Andrew. "I've met a few Slytherins. It's really just Draco's crowd that's bad, and they're not really _dark. _They're just nasty, and there are students like them in all the houses. Even Gryffindor has its share of bullies," he finished, looking darkly at Edward Day, a fifth year who was notorious for picking on other students.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

At 3:30 that Thursday, the Gryffindors filed down to meet the Slytherins on the grounds for their first flying lesson.

Neville was extremely nervous- he had never been allowed on a broomstick, and, given his spectacularly clumsy nature, his friends could all understand why. While Harry was helping him relax, a woman with short, gray hair and yellow eyes arrived. She looked at the first years, standing in a cluster (slightly separated by house, but not as much as Ron's beliefs would warrant), and said " I'm Madam Hooch, the flying teacher. Everybody stand next to a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!" gesturing to several rows of broomsticks.

The students hurried to obey, and each student stood with a broomstick to his right (they did divide by house this time, as it was customary to do so during class).

"Now, everybody stick their right hand over their broomstick and command 'UP!'" Madam Hooch instructed.

"UP!" came a chorus of shouts. Harry's broom jumped directly into his hand, as did Draco's and a few others', but not many. Some of them rolled over, some jumed a few inches into the air, and a few, such as Neville's, were doing very good impressions of bricks.

When several minutes had passed and Neville was the last student who's broom hadn't jumped into his hand, and he decided to just bend over and pick up the blasted thing. Madam Hooch sighed and shook her head, but simply proceeded to instruct the students on how to mount the brooms and where to position their hands. Nearly everybody smirked when she informed Draco that the way he'd "been doing it for years" was in fact completely wrong.

"Now when I blow my whistle," called Madam Hooch, "You kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, and then lean forward slightly to come back down. On my whistle now, one, two..."

Neville however, in his nervousness, pushed off almost immediately, and went soaring into the air. Harry and his friends watched, dismayed, as Neville shot straight up, face whiter than paper, looked down, gasped, and let go of his broomstick. Before Harry could do anything, Neville hit the ground with an audible _crack! _

Madam Hooch was there in an instant, and, inspecting Neville, she muttered. "Broken wrist. Damn," followed by "Up you go, boy. To the hospital wing with you. Nobody is to move while I take this boy to Madam Pomfrey, understand?" she shouted this last bit loud enough for everybody to hear, glaring at them all as she did so, then half carried, half led Neville back to the castle.

As soon as Madam Hooch was out of earshot, Draco began laughing.

"Did you see the idiot's face? He was terrified out of what little wits he has! I hope every flying lesson is like this."

"Shut it, Draco," said Quinn Grayson, a Gryffindor who had become friends with Harry.

As other students began picking sides, some mocking Neville, others defending them, Draco darted forward.

"Look, it's that stupid thing his grandma sent him!" he said, snatching the Remembrall Neville had gotten in the mail that morning out of the grass.

As he picked up his broom, Harry asked him "What do you think you're doing, Draco?"

"I'm putting this in front of the infirmary window. They don't open, you know. Something about letting allergens in," replied the blonde, kicking off his broom.

"Give it back, Malfoy!" Harry called after him.

Draco paused fifty feet in the air.

"What are you going to do about it, Potter?"

Harry smirked, and his left hand began crackling with electricity. "Don't you remember the last time you asked me that question, Draco? You didn't turn out so well."

Draco froze, and looked at Harry's hand. "Fine, catch it if you can!" he shouted, before throwing the Remembrall as hard as he could.

Immediately, Harry reached out his right hand, and, using his Telekinesis Plasmid, grabbed the Remembrall. The entire class stared as Harry simply brought the small glass sphere to his hand, and then placed it in his pocket.

"What?" he asked the staring students, as if nothing had happened.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

End chapter.

You'll notice a lot of OC's making their appearances now. That's because I've had to add them to make the school a reasonable size. As I said earlier, it's supposed to be huge, but if you do the math, there are only a little over 200 students there. I'm making up the difference by assuming that there are characters that weren't mentioned.

Also, I'm using normal names, not crap like "Neville" or "Hermione" or, God forbid, "Draco." I don't know if these are actual names in Britishland, but I've never heard of any of them. And don't even get me _started _on the teachers. "Minerva McGonagall" and "Severus Snape." Seriously?

Speaking of names, the students, except for Draco, who's an arrogant little prick, will use each others' first names. It never made sense to me that they referred to each other by their last names, especially since they're little kids. If this is some British thing that I'm unfamiliar with, please let me know, and I'll fix it. Otherwise, Draco is the only one who will call people by their last names.

I'm also changing the houses some- it's stupid that anybody who's cunning and ambitious (which gets them put into Slytherin) also happens to be evil. What's even more stupid is the fact that a full quarter of the students at Hogwarts are evil. And it also doesn't make sense that _all _of the bullies get put into Slytherin. You can have smart or brave bullies. In fact, Hufflepuff is the only house I can think of that wouldn't have bullies- I've never met a loyal, patient, hard working bully.


	11. Teaching a Lesson

The next day, when Neville didn't show up for Charms, Harry was slightly worried. According to Parvati, a healer as skilled as Madam Pomfrey should have been able to heal a simple broken wrist in a matter of minutes. Harry decided, however, that she must have been exaggerating, and didn't give the matter any more thought until Neville also failed to show up for Transfiguration. When he missed History of Magic and Magical Theory (not to mention lunch), Harry decided that something must be wrong, and resolved to visit his friend in the infirmary.

When Harry and Parvati arrived at the hospital wing, they were surprised to find it completely empty. Neville was nowhere to be seen. Harry looked around, and, spying a door opposite the one he'd come in through, walked across the room and knocked.

"One second, please," came a woman's voice, shortly followed by the sound of a chair being scooted backwards.

A moment later, a xxx woman opened the door.

"Yes, how can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, that's me," answered the healer.

"We've come to check on our friend Neville. He didn't show up for any of his classes today, and we were wondering when he would be out of the infirmary." Harry explained.

Madam Pomfrey looked surprised at this. "The boy with the broken wrist? He left this morning."

"He was?" asked Parvati. "What time? Do you know where he was going to go?"

"It was just before the end of first period. He said he was going to go to his Transfiguration class."

Harry looked at Parvati worriedly and rushed out the door.

"Thank you for your help," Parvatie said to Madam Pomfrey before following Harry. By the time she caught up with him, she was quite out of breath.

"Where... where are we... going?" she gasped.

"To find Neville," Harry explained. "He was headed from the infirmary to the Transfiguration classroom, but he never made it there. Something must have happened to him on his way to class. If we trace the most likely path from here to the classroom, we may be able to figure out what."

"But what if he's not there anymore? Or what if he took a different route?"

"Then we'll have to look harder, now won't we?" Harry said as he turned a corner.

It took some time, but they did eventually find Neville. Their friend wasn't in good shape. He had obviously been hit by a number of jinxes. He was lying on the ground, perfectly still- clearly the result of a Full-Body-Bind curse. That, however, was the least of his symptoms. He had a large pair of antlers sprouting from his head, his nose had tripled in size, he was completely bald, he was covered in hideous boils, and his fingernails were over a foot long. The worst, however, was not the jinxes. Nevilles want lay three feet from his body, snapped in two pieces.

"Oh my god!" gasped Parvati. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but we need to get him back to the infirmary," said Harry before casting the counter curse for the Full Body Bind (the only one of the hexes that Harry recognized).

"Thanks," said Neville, standing up. "I've been lying there for hours. Draco attacked me, along with his goons. He said that I should be more careful not to leaave your sight, and that without you, I'm worthless."

Harry scowled, and turned to Parvati. "Take him to the hospital wing."

"What are you going to do?" she asked apprehensively.

"I'm going to teach Draco what happens when he messes with my friends," Harry replied before he stalked off.

A few minutes later found him in the Gryffindor common room. He looked around briefly until he spotted Fred and George Weasley.

"Where is the Slytherin common room?" he asked them abruptly.

"What?" said one of the two. "Why would you think we would know that?"

"And why do you want to know?" asked the other.

"Because," said Harry calmly, "Everybody knows that you know more about the layout of this school than anybody but Dumbledore. And I want to know because I need to find Draco Malfoy to teach him a lesson."

At this, the twins looked at each other.

"Well, we can't..." started Gred.

"... get you into the common room..." Feorge continued.

"...but we can help you find the slimy little git..."

"...as long as he's outside of it."

"How?" asked Harry.

"We have our ways," Feorge responded.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Five minutes later, Harry was on his way. It turned out that Draco was sneaking around the forbidden third floor corridor, presumably trying to find out why it was forbidden.

"Hello, Draco," said Harry once he found the blonde boy.

Draco jumped and whirled around, his wand in his hand. Spotting Harry, he relaxed slightly. Then he seemed to realize who he had spotted, and raised his wand again.

"Hello, Potter. I suppose you found your friend Longbottom?" he sneered.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Harry said calmly. "And attacking him was the biggest mistake you've ever made."

As he said this, he his left hand began crawling with bees, and his right began crackling with electricity.

"I'm going to teach you never to mess with my friends again," he continued, before hitting Draco with a small bolt of electricity.

Draco screamed and began convulsing as electricity coursed through his body. As soon as the Slytherin recovered, Harry released a few bees from his left hand. Not enough to cause any serious damage, but enough to cause some serious pain. As a dozen bees flew towards him and began stinging him furiously, Draco screamed again, and ran through the nearest door, slamming it shut behind him. A few moments later, Harry heard an enormous growl, and another scream. The door opened again, and Draco came running out, still followed by a handful of angry bees. The blonde looked at Harry, looked at the door behind him, and bolted. Harry frowned, and released another dozen bees to follow Draco, before approaching the door that Draco had just come through. Wondering what had scared the other boy away, Harry pushed the door open.

Inside was the most enormous dog Harry could ever remember seeing. Coincidentally, it was the _only _dog Harry could remember seeing- there weren't many animals in Rapture. Despite this fact, he was reasonably certain that most members of the species were considerably smaller. And he was _completely _certain that they only had one head. As the dog began growling, Harry slowly closed the door and backed away.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o


	12. Laws and Loopholes

By the way, I've been forgetting to explain my decision to replace Ron and Hermione with Neville and Parvate. Hermione is arrogant, and she's not actually that smart- she just memorizes everything she sees, and doesn't really think for herself. She's basically an encyclopedia. Ron is possibly the worst character in the books. He's arrogant, bigoted, ignorant, superstitious, spoiled, and dead stupid. I can't think of a single positive personal quality he has.

Neville, on the other hand, is something of a badass once he gains self confidence, and hanging around with Harry, especially _this_ Harry, is going to help with that. Parviti is something of an airhead in the books, but that isn't shown until later on, at which point she's been hanging out with Lavender Brown for several years. Harry will have a different influence on her-she'll be more serious, less gullible, and generally more intelligent.

If you disagree with my estimation of these characters, please explain why. As I've said before, I'm something of a cannon freak, and I'd like to stick with the original story, I just can't have a character who I dislike as a main character (I seriously considered having Ron get shot in an early chapter, so that I wouldn't have to include the idiot at all, but I just couldn't bring myself to kill off an eleven year old, even just in a story).

By the way, if you have any suggestions or requests for interactions or encounters that you'd like to see, send me a PM. I'm not tailoring my story to the readers, but I do often need ideas. I'm not actually very creative (that's why Protomage hasn't been updated in so long- I need ideas). I'm just writing this for fun, and because all of the creative people seem to be writing for freakin' Naruto and Twilight, not the awesomeness that is Prototype and Bioshock. And anybody who does write for Bioshock writes for Infinite, which sucked. Don't get me wrong, the gameplay was _FANTASTIC, _but I love a good story, and the plot was, in my opinion, horrible. I think I've whined about it before. Ah well. At least it wasn't Mass Effect 3.

Wow. That's a really long author's note. I wonder if I can extend it even more just by talking about how hideously long it is. Apparently, I can. I find this amusing.

You know, there's no point in continuing to read this. I'm just screwing around while I wait for my cousin to get out of the shower so he can proofread. Go on, the actually story is just a few lines below. Stop wasting your time. Move along, move along, nothing to see here. I'm just being an idiot. Why are you still reading this crap? Oh look, he's out. Goodbye, person who was stupid enough to read all of this.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"Professor Dumbledore is here, Minister." said the sickeningly sweet false-etto of Dolores Umbridge, "Should I show him in?"

"Yes, please," responded Fudge, glancing at his good friend Lucius, (it was such a shame the man was so hated by the wizarding world; it wasn't _Lucius's _fault that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had Imperiused him) who had been waiting for the old professor with him. "I need to talk to him right away."

The toad nodded, and bowed out of Fudge's office.

A few moments later, Dumbledore entered.

Fudge sighed. He wished the old man would at least _try _not to look like a crazy old coot. The world famous Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard in the world, apprentice to Nicholas Flamel himself, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was wearing bright red robes with yellow smiley faces all over them. Why couldn't he understand the importance of appearances?

Lucius, apparently, shared the same opinion.

"How was the party, Albus?" he asked mockingly.

Dumbledore looked surprised, and responded with, "It was rather dull, I'm afraid. Minerva simply can't get into the spirit of things, you understand. She's entirely too serious. Filius managed to spice things up a bit, but overall, it was terribly uninteresting. But that was a number of weeks ago, why do you bring it up now?"

"Nevermind," interrupted Fudge, before Lucius could retaliate. "We're here to discuss a rather serious matter, not what parties we may or may not have been to."

"Very well," said Dumbledore, who drew his wand and summoned his usual chintz armchair.

Fudge looked at his notes and began speaking. "According to article four of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, any muggle found to be in knowledge of, or possessing evidence of, the existence of wizards, the Wizarding World, or magic in general is to have his memory modified to remove this knowledge, and any and all evidence confiscated. Furthermore, according to clause forty-two, any wizard found guilty of revealing the existence of the wizarding world to a muggle is subject to no less than six months in prison. Ammendment C to the Statute waives both of the previous clauses when in regards to the parents of Muggle-born children." Fudge said this last part rather quickly, as if it were completely irrelevant.

"Professor Dumbledore, is Harry Potter's adoptive father a muggle?" Lucius grinned as Fudge said this.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Yes, he is."

"And did you, in full knowledge of both this fact and the related clauses in the Statute of Secrecy, knowingly and willingly tell this muggle of the wizarding world?" Lucius looked positively delighted.

"Yes, I did."

Fudge sighed. "Then I'm afraid that you will have to be tried under the Wizengamot for violation of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. The trial will be held on October 12, at eight o'clock in the morning. Furthermore, the muggle in question, by the name of Jason, no last name, is to be have his memory wiped immediately."

"Actually, I'm afraid that last part will not be possible," Dumbledore said, a twinkle returning to his eyes.

"Oh? And why might that be?" snarled Malfoy.

"You see, Jason is currently being held in Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. According to clause seventeen of article four, no muggle currently in the care of magical health professionals is to have his memory wiped until he is fit to leave the care of said professionals. I believe this is to prevent them from needing to be Obliviated every five minutes, and to prevent the permanent brain damage that causes. It also prevents them from leaving or panicking after they have been Obliviated, since they would no longer have any clue where they were or why they were there. The point is, however, that until Jason is no longer in the care of the witches and wizards at Saint Mungo's, the ministry cannot wipe his memory."

Lucius was furious.

"That's outrageous! Minister, you can't possibly let him get away with exploiting a loophole like that!"

Fudge frowned and summoned a large tome from a nearby shelf. Opening it to a marked page, he began reading. Several minutes later, he looked up, and said, "I'm sorry, Lucius, but this does seem to be correct. As long as Jason (why the devil doesn't the man have a last name, by the way?) resides in Saint Mungo's, he can't be Obliviated." He turned to Dumbledore. "Very well, Jason will not have his memory wiped until his condition is healed." He sighed. "I'm afraid, however, that it will have to happen eventually. And you'll still have to go to Azkaban." Lucius regained some of his typical smugness at this. "I'm sorry, Albus, but there's nothing I can do about this."

"I understand, Cornelius," Dumbledore said gravely, before standing up to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to deliver some rather bad news."

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't think of a way to extend it, and it's an important one. I figure you guys would rather have what I've got than wait another week or two until I get off vacation.


	13. I Hate This Chapter

dkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdk

Well, that was fun.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

I'm boooored and I don't know what to do with this story...

See, this is why we don't write without a net. I'm not sure what writing _with _a net entails, but I'm told that this is why we don't do it.

"They're WHAT!?" cried Harry, staring in disbelief at the headmaster.

"The Ministry of Magic is going to erase your father's memory as soon as he's out of Saint Mungo's," Dumbledore repeated. "Not all of it, just the parts relating to magic."

"They can't do that! You can't just erase somebody's memories!" Harry exclaimed. "That's murder!" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. A person's memories was who they _were. _If you change or erase the memories, you change the person entirely. He'd learned that when Dad had taught him about the heroes of Rapture- Jack Ryan and Subject Delta. Jack Ryan's entire life had been fake. His whole personality had been intentionally created through the insertion of certain specific memories into his brain. Subject Delta had been the opposite. Before his transformation, the man known as Johnny Topside had been arrogant and self-centered. After he lost his memories, he spent several years as a slave with his "daughter" Eleanor. He'd been nearly mindless, but he'd formed memories of his love for Eleanor, and of her love for him. When he was given his freedom, he kept these memories, and the man known as Subject Delta had been selfless and kind.

"I know, I know," sighed Dumbledore, "And I've been fighting the practice for years. Besides the fact that we need to come out in the open in the first place, it's completely unfair to the muggles involved. But the practice is too deeply entrenched in wizarding society to do anything about it any time soon. Eventually, I think that the muggle-borns will be numerous enough to gain a reasonable standing in society, and then things will begin to change, but until then, there's nothing that can be done. m 20ddddddddddddddddddddddddfg I'm afraid your father is going to have his memory erased very shortly."

Harry thought about this for a little while. "So, what will happen to him, exactly?" he asked eventually.

"His memory will be modified to remove all knowledge of magic and wizards. Because the ministry doesn't know about Rapture or how I rescued you from it, and they don't know exactly what he knows or what he has been doing since his rescue, they will likely erase the past few months of his memories and say that he has been in a coma. Jason will lose custody of you, and you will have to live with the Dursleys again. As direct blood relatives of a wizard, they can legally know about magic."

"So, not only are they going to kill my father, they're going to force me to live with my abusive relatives again?"

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable at Harry's assertion that Jason would be killed, but simply nodded.

"In that case, I want to leave."

"What?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"I want to leave Hogwarts and move in with my father. If wizards murder anybody who finds out about them, I want nothing to do with them. I've managed to survive with Dad for six years. I expect that living with him in London will be a hell of a lot easier. It'll take some getting used to, and I'll miss my friends, and yes, it's a shame I won't be able to use magic, but if this is the only way I can stay with my dad, then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully, and then spoke.

"You know, that may not be necessary. You're regarded as the hero of the wizarding world. This attack on you and your family- and make no mistake, that's what this is; Lucius Malfoy is manipulating a rarely used loophole in order to hurt you, most likely for attacking his son- will cause a public outrage the likes of which our world has never seen. If you, the Boy-Who-Lived, were to leave the wizarding world, the outrage would be all the greater. We could easily use this to cause major changes in laws and our society in general."

Harry considered this, then nodded.

"Fine. But if things don't change drastically, I'm not coming back."

"I can understand that." Dumbledore responded, then paused. "I was just about to go tell your father of his fate. I suppose this would be as good a time as any for you to go. And that way you can be with your father when he has his memory erased."

Harry nodded. "I'd like that. I'd like to be there for him when those bastards get to him."

Dumbledore stood. "I don't suppose there's anything else to do, then. Let's go."

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

**Harry Potter Attacked!**

**Boy-Who-Lived Denounces the Wizarding World!**

** In a shocking display of corruption, the Ministry of Magic has launched a personal attack on the Boy-Who-Lived and his family. Upon discovering that Harry Potter's adoptive father is a muggle, Minister of Magic Cornellius Fudge insisted that the man, Jason (no last name), have his memory erased. Claiming he has no choice, Minister Fudge has pointed out that the Statute for Secrecy only makes an allowance for the direct relatives of muggle-born witches and wizards to know of the existence of magic. Because Harry is not a muggle-born, Minister Fudge says, he has no option but to enforce the Statute for Secrecy and erase Jason's memory. **  
** What the minister fails to mention, however, is that this blatant loophole is rarely used- while it is rare for a muggle family to adopt a wizarding child, it has been known to happen on occaison, and when it does, the muggle family is invariably told of the existence of our world, because of the impracticality and cruelty of keeping their child's life hidden from them.**  
** Outraged at the blatant attack on his family, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, has left the wizarding world, possibly forever, after being rescued from an unknown location only a few months ago. Snapping his wand in two, he claims "I've survived in hell for six years without magic, I don't need it to live now." While it is unsure what he means by "surviving in hell," as neither he nor Professor Dumbledore will explain where Harry has been during his disappearance, Dumbledore's statement that "The knowledge is too dangerous to be divulged," is telling. Wherever the Boy-Who-Lived has been, Professor Dumbledore considers it to be unsafe.**  
** Furthermore, Professor Albus Dumbledore has been stripped of his position as Head Warlock of the Wizengamot and sentenced to six months in Azkaban for telling the boy's father about magic. In his defense, the famed professor said only that "I did what I felt was right."**

**Rita Skeeter **

Neville finished reading and looked at Parvati. They both knew the truth- that Harry was probably going to return after the public outrage had caused a change in the law, because Professor Dumbledore had, at Harry's request, explained the circumstances to them. But as far as anybody else knew, Harry Potter was gone forever.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Holy crap, that was obscene. I've never had as hard a time writing ANYTHING before as I did with this chapter. I'm still not happy with it (frankly, I kinda hate parts of it), but I figured you guys have been waiting long enough, and after rewriting the entire thing three times, I figured I wasn't gonna improve it any.

I would also like to take the opportunity to explain that the attack on Harry is solely because Lucius Malfoy is involved. He's using his incredible political power to hurt Harry.

Sorry for the sucky chapter, but I had to write something to be able to progress with the story.

Also, should I post any half thought up story that I start, or should I wait until it gets somewhere? I have a pool in my account about that. If you vote on it, you get to use the diving board.

Lastly, please check out my Prototype/FMA crossover challenge. It's a story idea I came up with a while ago- it's something I'd very much like to see written.


End file.
